Type 6 shuttlecraft
The type-6 shuttlecraft was a Federation Starfleet shuttlecraft type in service in the 24th century. Due to their size compared to other shuttlecraft, type-6 shuttlecraft were sometimes referred to as personnel carriers. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) History The type-6 shuttlecraft was introduced into service in or sometime prior to the year 2357. The main production base was the ASDB Integration Facility at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Shuttles of this type were incorporated into many starship classes as the standard shuttlecraft design, including the , , , , , and . (TLE novel: Deny Thy Father, TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, TNG movie: First Contact, ) By 2357, at least two type-6 shuttlecraft were assigned to the Starfleet Academy Flight Range in orbit of Saturn. (TLE novel: Deny Thy Father) Two type-6 shuttlecraft were assigned to Deep Space 9, to complement the , the runabouts and the work bees. They were stored in the landing pads. (''DS9'' reference: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual) In 2372, Commander Ishmael Snowden outfitted an obsolete type-6 shuttle with cloaking technology adapted from that used by "Ardra" at Ventax II, in order to convertly advance James Leyton's plans for a Starfleet takeover of the Federation government. (TNG - Slings and Arrows eBook: The Oppressor's Wrong) In 2374, Dukat stole a type-6 shuttlecraft he and Benjamin Sisko had earlier used to escape from the . ( ) Type-6 shuttlecraft were still in service in the 2380s, such as the shuttlecraft which was assigned to the . (''DS9'' novel: Sacraments of Fire) Technical data For propulsion, the type 6 was equipped with two 1,250 millicochrane warp nacelles and microfusion thrusters. The craft was powered by a fusion reactor core and a starboard and port power supply. It was furthermore equipped with an RCS thruster quad and an atmospheric ramscoop for atmospheric flight. A flight avionics unit aided the pilot with flying the craft. There was no standard armament, but the shuttlecraft could be equipped with two type 4 phaser emitters for special purposes. The shuttle also featured a forward navigational deflector, a forward sensor array, a forward emitter array, a primary emitter, and a graviton polarity source generator. ( ) A transporter assembly was also not standard, but the shuttle could be fitted with a portable array. The control systems were intuitive, and a non-Federation pilot could quickly learn to fly the craft. ( ) Type 6 shuttles were easily configurable for testing of a variety of technologies. ( ) Entry to the shuttle was through a large hatch in the rear of the vessel. The hatch could be opened via a control pad next to the impulse engines. There were benches for passenger seating in the aft section, and ample room for cargo. A separate systems display was also found in the aft area, as were storage bins. ( ) By 2374, deflector shields, phaser arrays, and transporter arrays were standard equipment on board type 6 shuttles. ( ) Specifications Standard configuration At 6m long, 4.4m wide and 2.7m high, the standard shuttle had a mass of 3.38 metric tonnes and was unarmed. It could accommodate two flight crew and six passengers, or for diplomatic missions, the passenger compartment could be reconfigured to provide enhanced accomodations for two VIPs. Type 6 shuttles were easily configurable for testing of a variety of technologies. Sub-light propulsion was generated by twelve DeFI 3234 microfusion RCS thrusters. Superluminal velocities were provided by two 1,250 millicochrane warp engines. The standard Type-6 was capable of warp 1.75 for 48 hours. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Uprated configuration An uprated type-6 was also available with limited weaponry for special operations and a higher top speed. This uprated version mounted two type-IV phaser emitters and had two 2,100 millicochrane warp engines, which enabled the shuttle to sustain Warp 2 for 36 hours. Cargo pallets, engines, mission housings and other interchangeable components affected dimensions and performance figures which led to other configurations. (TNG reference: Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) Category:Federation shuttlecraft classes